Movie night
by Usagi Sushi
Summary: Una noche libre en la que aquellas dulces pesadillas serían recordadas en base a ciertos sucesos del pasado, más que por la película de terror que decidieran ver. [HeeroxDuo] oneshot.


Oneshot que participa en la sexta convocatoria de "Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español" en facebook.  
Prompt elegido: "Dulces pesadillas"

* * *

•Movie night•

Todo comenzó en una apacible y lluviosa noche de domingo. Heero estaba sobre el confortable sofá recopilando algunos datos en su siempre fiel computadora, mientras el 02 se maravillaba al mirar por la ventana y contemplar la apacible lluvia junto al sonido tranquilizante que la acompañara, cual si de un calmante líquido se tratara. La hierba y los árboles frondosos recibían la cura bendita del agua que caía sin detenerse, mientras el castaño de alguna forma creía que aquello también se encargaba de limpiar y engrandecer su espíritu.  
¿Cómo era posible que Heero prefiriera estar frente a la pantalla del computador en vez de disfrutar semejante espectáculo? Después de un rato y al apaciguarse un poco aquella lluvia que lo tenía embelesado, se apartó de la ventana con dirección a aquél sofá donde estuviera el contrario.

Rodaba los ojos con tedio al acercarse a él, suspirando resignado al notar como aún en sus días libres, el castaño piloto no tuviera ojos para otra cosa que no fuera el seguir trabajando y ordenando datos para la oficina de preventivos. Duo estaba ciertamente incrédulo, pero en esos instantes se le ocurrió buscar algo de atención del serio piloto. Sabía mejor que nadie que conseguir tal proeza exigía algo de esfuerzo, a veces más a veces menos, pero de alguna forma ya se estaba acostumbrando a aquello, y si había conseguido que Heero aceptara tener un "algo" con él, sentía que podía con cualquier cosa.

– ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Se nota que hay personas que no conocen lo que es un día libre. –

Heero se encontraba tan absorto en la pantalla de aquella laptop, que Duo tuvo que anunciar su presencia con aquellas palabras, seguido de aquél suave movimiento de sus brazos al rodear el cuello contrario y brindarle ese ataque sorpresivo por la espalda.

Heero no dijo nada. Se estaba acostumbrando a su ritmo a ese tipo de acciones cariñosas de parte del castaño de largos cabellos. Dejó que los dedos que teclearan con rapidez se detuvieran y descansaran unos instantes, para voltear a mirar de reojo al muchacho tras él.

– ¿No vas a decir nada? Mira, sé que eres muy responsable, pero podrías...no sé, ver una película con tu piloto favorito al menos una vez en tu vida. –

-¿Película?–  
–Si, eso dije. Anda, salva los datos o lo que sea que proceda y hazme un espacio en el sofá. –

Heero soltó el aire en un suspiro resignado pues sabía bien que si Duo quería algo, no dejaría de insistir hasta que lo consiguiera. Se dispuso a guardar la información en la que trabajara y sintió entonces como el 02 se acomodaba a su lado, inclinándose levemente para teclear algo en la computadora con toda la confianza del mundo.

Era increíble en cierto modo como al 02 le agradara tanto invadir su espacio personal. Duo Maxwell era sin duda ese tipo de persona cálida y carismática que tenías que tratar con cuidado y escapar si era posible, pues tarde o temprano acabarías queriéndole de la manera más intensa e irremediable y eso era ciertamente un problema, uno muy incómodo con el que intentaba lidiar aún ahora que vivían juntos compartiendo un apartamento. Sencillamente no estaba hecho para soportar un comportamiento como el suyo, sentía que terminaría hundiéndose con la marea de sentimientos que le producía y peor aún, que se intensificaban al mirar detenidamente esos preciosos ojos azules que le ahogaban cual si se sumergiera en el océano.

–Me apetece ver algo de terror, así que ese es el plan. –  
–De acuerdo. –

A Duo no le tomó demasiado tiempo el encontrar alguna película que le llamara la atención, una de asesinos seriales muy explícita, con sangre por todos lados y víctimas intentando escapar del asesino a diestra y siniestra. Duo se acomodó recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Heero, con el fin de poder apreciar mucho mejor la pantalla de la computadora que el 01 sostenía encima de las piernas.

–Esto será entretenido, ya verás Hee. –

–Si tú lo dices. –

Conforme avanzaba el film, y con el las partes gore con todo y las escenas exageradas de desmembramientos y más, ambos pilotos se mostraban serenos e inmutables, incluso Duo quien era el más expresivo se quedó quieto en su lugar sin transmitir nada en especial en el rostro. Creyó que sería más interesante ver todo aquello, pero habían presenciado cosas mil veces, o quizás millares de veces peores que una simple persecución de un sujeto lunático con una motosierra.

Para estar calificado como un piloto gundam, no solamente se requerían los conocimientos necesarios para realizar buenas estrategias y por supuesto, conocer el mecanismo de aquellas enormes armas. Si había algo que un buen piloto necesitaba, era sin duda una mente resistente que pudiera cargar con el peso de las, a veces, terribles acciones y decisiones en el campo de batalla.

Ser piloto no era fácil. Cuando era de día, luchaban incansablemente por preservar la paz y aquello los mantenía lo suficientemente ocupados como para perder el tiempo pensando en otros asuntos. Pero llegada la noche, en la que irremediablemente sus cuerpos les pedían reposo para continuar con las ajetreadas actividades diarias, el recuerdo de lo acontecido horas o incluso meses atrás, los atormentaba.

Es por eso que el estar viendo esa película no significaba gran cosa para los pilotos 01 y 02, los cuales después de una hora seguían mirando la pantalla atentos a la acción que se desarrollaba en aquella historia ficticia... o al menos, uno de los dos lo seguía haciendo.

–Esto es francamente aburrido.– Mencionó Heero luego de haber visto un buen tramo de la acción en la pantalla, mirando de reojo al 02 quien casi se había desvanecido en su hombro, con toda la carita soñolienta.

– ¿Hmnn?... ¿Aún no se acaba?–

–No, pero podemos arreglarlo. – Con un suave pero contundente movimiento de su mano, hizo un click a la pestaña de cerrar donde el reproductor online estuviera, terminando con aquél asunto de una vez por todas.

–Lo siento Heero, parece que no fue la mejor de las películas. –  
–No importa, después de todo la vida real supera la ficción. –  
– ¡Ni lo menciones! Tan solo de recordar el maldito sistema Zero aún tengo las más dulces pesadillas que se te puedan ocurrir.–  
–Nada supera el presenciar masacres humanas en medio de la guerra. –

–En eso…tienes razón.– Ni bien terminara de decir aquellas palabras, observó en Heero un semblante confuso que expresaba entre disgusto y resignación. Ya conocía bastante bien aquella historia del error cometido tiempo atrás por el piloto, un mal cálculo de su parte fue suficiente para que la misión terminara con la explosión de un suit al caer y destruir edificios de civiles. La primera vez que supo aquello gracias a que ambos lograran sincerarse con sus respectivos pasados, sintió como el corazón le dolía, como si una pesada daga atravesara su pecho. Lo entendía bien, quizás se estaba dando mucha importancia a si mismo y engrandeciéndose, pero quería creer que solo él podía entender ese pasado triste al poseer uno igualmente desastroso y caótico.

–Heero...–

El 02 suspiró contrariado y cerró de improviso la computadora del castaño, apartándola y buscando entonces su mirada con insistencia hasta que logró capturarla sin replica alguna. Los ojos contrarios daban la primera impresión de ser pesados y expresar molestia, pero entre más los observara, más se daba cuenta de que le transmitían calma y una sensación de bienestar.

Los ojos oscuros y azules de Heero le transmitían tantas cosas diferentes que ciertamente le era difícil expresar en burdas y simples palabas.

En esos instantes Heero se mantenía en silencio, tan acostumbrado estaba a aquello, que había aprendido cuando debía mantenerse callado y leer el ambiente, por lo cual en ese preciso instante resultaba una acción adecuada y necesaria. Un silencio largo pero no incómodo, en el que las miradas se alargaban más de lo necesario. Duo llevó una de las manos hacia el rostro del muchacho, rogándole con semblante necesitado el que no desviara la mirada, que no ocultara su pesar y que le dejara de alguna forma estar a su lado y ayudarle a reducir el sufrimiento de sus errores pasados.

Heero entendió de alguna forma aquella mirada expresiva que buscaba reconfortarle, hacerle sentir que no estaba tan solo como creía. Solo por eso se dejaría llevar por la petición silenciosa de aquellos ojos azul cobalto.

Instintivamente ambos fueron reduciendo la distancia que los separaba, cediendo a la tensión que sentían y uniendo sus labios en un beso calmado, suave e incitante. Incluso Heero se vio en la necesidad de atrapar la cintura de Duo solo para atraer más a su cuerpo al apodado dios de la muerte.

Sin lugar a dudas, esa noche aburrida dejaría de serlo, pues los besos entre ambos no se detendrían, menos aún, sabiendo que la noche era aún bastante joven, escapando así de aquellas "dulces" pesadillas que los perseguían a ambos.

•••

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Es el primer fic que hago de Gundam Wing ¡Yaaay! Quedó un poco corto pero ya habrá ocasión para seguir escribiendo otro. En un principio quería algo con un toque halloweenesco en donde Duo no pudiera dormir a causa de algunas películas de miedo o una historia escalofriante de fantasmas, pero al pensar en que esos dos pilotos tienen experiencia enfrentando cosas desagradables en la guerra , no me pasaba por la cabeza el que Duo y mucho menos Heero expresaran miedo con un simple fantasmita o ese tipo de cosas de terror, simplemente hay cosas más complejas que de verdad los asustarían. Jaja xD

Gracias a Holly quien aceptó inscribirse conmigo en la convocatoria porque se lo pedí. Y a Aless quien me metió al fandom de Gundam y me regala un Duo en el rol cada vez más precioso y encantador. Cambio y fuera, espero no les haya desagradado tanto la historia. (?)


End file.
